Potter and Potter
by honeydance
Summary: They meet their own counterparts from a different parallel universe. Fantasy come true? How will they live with each other? The dynamics between two identical souls in one universe. (Warning: Lemons. Limes. AU! femHP/maleHP. Dark but not evil!maleHarry.)
1. Ch 1

Larlaia Potter, the girl who lived, waited anxiously waiting for the Order meeting to end and to be allowed to Padfoot. She wrung her hands, pacing back and forth anxiously. It's been more than two years since she saw him, the only person in the world closest to her family, her parents.

When the door of the kitchen opened, Sirius and Dumbledore came out but with determined expression in their eyes. It was as if they had something to tell her. Dumbledore asked her to join them for a talk in the living room. She followed them in obediently and sat down on an empty armchair opposite them.

Not beating around the bush, Dumbledore begins explaining to her about the existence of multiple universes, parallel to each other, and some crossing over together. He explained that during the summer, a counterpart, her counterpart from said alternate universe arrived in their world due to a cross over. The counterpart was also the sole child and remaining blood line of James and Lily Potter, the child who lived, also a student of Hogwarts but long since graduated, but most amazingly also the defeater of Voldemort in said alternate world. Her eyes widened with an 'oh' at that. Said counterpart was here to stay in the universe for good. With much difficulty, Dumbledore continued. Said counterpart also agreed to help her defeat Voldemort in this world, even though he must have been exhausted and weary after such a difficult life and feat. Finally, he tells her he is in this house at this very moment. He was in the kitchen, soon to come out to meet her when Dumbledore finished explaining to her. With that he left for her to greet Sirius.

Still dazed with surprise, she runs into his open arms, hugging him tightly. He ruffles her hair, chuckling, as he hugged her equally tight. When she pulled back and looked at him, he asked her if she was ready to meet him. Nervously, she nodded. She stood up as Sirius left the room and disappeared round the cornere. She heard the opening and closing of a door. In a few seconds, a most incredulous sight was before her.

The most gorgeous guy ever that stirred her insides stood before her. He, not a she. Before she could comprehend that he was basically herself, so to speak, and therefore like a family, or a brother, she observed him. Six foot two at most, muscular build of an athlete, yet lean, midnight black raven hair like hers, only his was tousled and messy, in a dashing and sexy kind of way, and his eyes were the same emerald. His eyes were deep and intense, as if he was piercing into her soul, seeing everything. It was then that she became self conscious. She wanted to look away embarrassed, yet she didn't.

He looked at the girl that was apparently his counterpart. During the last month, he learnt his counterpart was a girl and had equally met and escaped his attempts to kill her every year. However, from the members of the order, he understood the unspoken implication. They wanted to trust in the prophesy but couldn't. Even Dumbledore didn't think she could defeat Voldemort, not only because she was a girl, a delicate one at that, but also because she wasn't the most physically fittest and healthiest. Upon looking at her, all thoughts of confirmation of what he had been told died in his mind. Before her stood a young girl, naturally darkly tinted moist plump lips formed into an 'o' of surprise, looking up at him with the most innocent looking eyes he saw. Eyes and hair were the same colour as his and it was so strange yet erotic as he took in the sight of the girl. Her hair, unlike his, was more than tame, silken waves doing her justice. Indeed, she looked delicate, her frame and figure was so small, petite and utterly delicate, feminine. Standing at roughly five foot 2, she was looking up at him with those eyes. He shoved all thoughts to the back of his head and told her his name was Harry, and was given her name in return. Her name befitted her, fluid, smooth, erotic and alluring, all innocently so.

Everyone either left the Grimmauld Place or retired to their beds that night, except for two. Larlaia and Harry were sitting in the living room, talking about their lives. They were fascinated by their parallel lives. Throughout their hours long conversation, several times she caught his eyes giving off this strange gaze to her. She didn't know what it was.

When the conversation got to the topic of their physical similarities besides the obvious cursed scar on their foreheads, he asked her if she had the same moon shaped birthmark on her lower back just at the top of her right bottom cheek. She giggled in embarrassed surprise at the revelation that they shared that also. She told her she did. When he asked in his trademark low deep voice, if she could show him, she blushed, but when she saw he was sincere, she bit down on her bottom lip and looked down shyly. She slowly turned around, her back facing him. She started to pull down the skirt a bit to reveal the skin on top of her bottom. She looked back at him as she showed him the birth mark. He looked at it with a small smile, tracing the shape. The touch made her shiver. He looked up noticing it. When he locked eyes with hers, he couldn't take his eyes away. She was looking over her shoulder at him, showing him her fair skinned hip, and looking so innocent and childlike, nothing at all like the seduction this could have looked on any other, that he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her, take the girl, claim her as his own.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm open to suggestions, ideas or requests. _

_Also, please, review! Any comments or advice are very welcome! _

_-HD_


	2. Ch 2

He closes the gap between them and grabs her head, claiming her lips as if they were his to claim, surprising her. She gasps as her heart stagger momentarily, and he takes the opportunity to prod her lips apart more and slips his tongue into her small mouth. He apparates them to his given bedroom upstairs and to his bed. When they get there, she open her eyes in surprise and he breaks the kiss gauging her reaction. She blushes scarlet as she realises this must be his bedroom and what his intentions were. He could see her chest heaving up and down rapidly in nervousness. Still gauging her reaction, he crawled towards her. She didn't make to leave the bed or push him away. He pulled down her skirt and took it off. He also took off the pants that were blocking her from him. Her eyes were steadily growing wider, lips parted slightly in surprise and awe. He maintained eye contact as he bent down and sucked on her birth mark. He came back up and pushed her back onto the mattress. Her heaving chest quickened in pace as he spread apart her legs and situated himself between them. When he magicked his clothes to disappear with a flick of his wrist, her eyes widened. She crawled back in fright when she accidentally lay her eyes on his member. He crawled towards her closer. He lay her back again and slipped one finger into her. Making sure not to break her hymen, he gently teased her. He entered with one more finger, filling her whole, while his thumb rubbed her clit, making her squeal. He cast a silencing charm on the room. She blushed at her own foreign voice. He grinned as he captured her parted mouth, his fingers remaining inside her. He parted her legs apart more with his knees and started to finger her, never breaking past her hymen. He groaned throatily into her soft, wet mouth as she struggled to prevent herself from moaning. He whispered into her ear huskily to let her go and become as vocal as she really seemed to be. At his command, she oh so softly whimpered and moan liltingly. He wanted to devour that sweet mouth. He quickened his ministration on her until she climaxed. He sat back and watched her as he touched himself, getting more aroused by her wide eyes innocent eyes and reaction. Her eyes shyly travelled down to his member. He saw the curiosity mixed with apprehension. He reassured her with a small smile. He told her she could touch it if she wanted to. Too curious, she stretched out only an index finger and poked it. He chuckled, making her blush and turn away from him.

He caught her hand and pulled her, making her fall on top of him. He leaned back against the headboard and guided the tiny hand in his much larger one to his member. He wrapped her hand around himself. She was trembling in scare and excitement. Holding onto her hand around his member, he brought the other hand to himself. He started to guide her in massaging and pumping him. He watched through his hooded eyes, her eyes flickering between their adjoined hands on his member and his face. He increased the speed of their pumping hands until he came, shooting his cum all over their arms. She jumped back in alaram. He chuckled at the adorable reaction, and leaned forward and caught her head in his cum covered hands, claiming her lips possessively with dominance. He flipped her onto her back, and touched her entrance. Juice was oozing out of her. He broke the kiss and throatily asked in her ear if she got wet from what she just did with her hands on him. He asked her if she was aroused. Of course she couldn't answer, but that was the answer he wanted.

He parted her legs apart with his hands and fingered her, rubbing her clit and pinching it violently. He made cry out in unhindered and scarily thrilling pleasure that she also teared up in pleasure. She fell asleep emotionally and mentally exhausted as soon as she climaxed. He wrapped her in arms and covered the duvet over them.

Next morning she began to stir. She was so warm and comfortable and strangely enough so content that she didn't want to open her eyes and wake from this dream or whatever this was. Suddenly something fleshy entered her southern folds and she opened her eyes in shock. She looked around and saw Harry bent down between her thighs. She was so embarrassed, she instinctively tried to close her thighs, but it only served to squeeze his head between her thighs. She blushed and let go immediately. He chuckled, his breath blowing against her folds. She trembled. After fingering her and making her climax, he moved up and captured her lips, at first kissing them softly. As he himself grew harder and urgent, he plundered his tongue into her small mouth and kissed her thoroughly. All the while, he pumped himself. She felt him move in rhythm to his own pumping, and strangely that made her even more wet and aroused again. After several minutes he climaxed.

Afterwards, they showered and got dressed. He apparated her to her own bedroom to avoid raising suspicions and questions about their exit together out of his room. She nodded in agreement, blushing. She nearly mewled when he couldn't resist claiming her delicate lips for the last time and squeezed her bottom, bringing her hips against his pelvis, and rubbing his thigh between her legs. He apparated out, leaving her aroused and confused.

* * *

_Many thanks to: -_

_Hadrian Malfoy_

_LimitReached214_

_Olympia2006_

_Thranos_

_aespopd_

_rampager94_

_turtlefan16_

_voceycurt_

_wolf2021_

_Albert Scoot_

_Erenras_

_NexCaedes_

_Nom9de9Plume_

_Pheonixs1518_

_Rampaging crabs_

_SgtTarkus_

_Tinix_

_anothony37_

_bmatsea_

_budder_

_fvf_

_riffin121294_

_voldelord_

* * *

_Lastly, thanks for reading and please review~!_

_-HD_


	3. Ch 3

The Order gathered again for a meeting that day. Despite her counterpart being allowed to attend the meeting, it seemed the idea of her attending was out of the question. Even Dumbledore refused to meet her eyes when she stood helplessly and adamantly in the doorway. Mrs Weasley gently but firmly pushed her away, literally, into the direction of the staircase, and shut the door.

She stormed up to her room. As soon as she did, the memory of that morning flooded in and she pushed down the memory. Ron and Hermione came and sat on either side of her also glumly, bored with nothing to do. Hermione had persisted in making sure they did their homework the first two weeks of the holiday, that for the first time they were finished already. She watched Hermione and Ron play several rounds of chess, until Mrs Weasley called them down for dinner.

Still disgruntled at having been pushed away, literally too, she stompted into the kitchen with heavy feet, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She sat down in an empty seat with a dinner plate. She jumped and looked up only when a hand touched the top of her thigh. Fingers brushed between the top of the thighs. The owner of the hand had seated himself next to her, and conversed with Sirius as if nothing was going on with his hand beneath the table cloth. Sirius looked between the two of them now and again, still astonished at the resemblance yet differences between them, even after all last month.

She flushed, and struggled to keep a steady control of her breathing, as he hitched up her skirt and slipped his fingers beneath them. He found her knickers, and pushing it aside, found her clit. She couldn't help squirming in her seat when the tip of his fingers found her lips and teased them. She gasped, gaining some attention by mistake, when she shifted and the fingers entered her. She didn't think he would dare go this far, in the kitchen, in front of this many people. She was torn between being upset, embarrassed, aroused and being happy that his attention was on her. Those fingers worked their way in and out of her till she felt something slick.

As he finished eating his shepherd pie, he pulled his fingers inside her out and wiped up the last spots of the sauce on his dinner place. Her eyes widened discreetly, when he put the fingers between his lips and sucked them with an audible moan. Mrs Weasley beamed, interpreting the moan as one of delicious pleasure. She didn't have the energy or nerves to finish the pie and excused herself from the group around the table. She stood up after discreetly pulling down the skirt down her thighs, and exited the room swiftly.

She heard him telling everyone he was tired and was going to turn in early, then his footsteps up the staircase behind her was heard. She quickly got into her room and locked the door, before he could follow her in if he tried.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. She squealed however when he appeared in front of her with a pop and popped back out with his arms around her. He brought her to his bedroom, locking it and silencing it with a flick of his wrist, attacking her neck and sucking on it before she could say a comprehendable word. All that came out of her was a mix of half protest and half mewling moan. She squeezed her eyes shut, as he ripped apart her clothes with bare hands, and stripped her naked. He magicked his clothes off wandlessly, and hurriedly pushed her back onto the mattress. She gave the same mix of protest and thrilled moan as he trapped her beneath him.

He gathered her in his arms as she slowly regained her steady breathing. When she reached for the sheet to cover herself, he held onto her hand, instead enjoying the view of her body. He left her feathery kisses all over her face, as they talked for hours.

Next morning, he woke her up with soft kisses to her lips. She stirred awake in pleasant surprise. He whispered into her lips thanks for the previous day. He smiled against her lips, caressing her face. He tucked some hair behind her ear. He told her he had to leave for a few days on a mission to find something. He would be leaving with Dumbledore. He also said he wasn't sure when he was coming back. When she told him she could help and to take her with him, he told her she should stay. He told her to keep Sirius company. He knew exactly how she felt and knew he hated moments like this. However, he was growing more and more concerned for her and feeling more and more for her. He knew where to find all the Horcruxes and how to destroy them, and Dumbledore would be coming along. So he could manage without her, and he rather wanted to be extra sure she wasn't put in anymore risky situations. He was very sorry he couldn't share with her where he was going and what he was doing. He would have hated himself for not sharing if he had been in her shoes. He caressed her head watching her apologetically as she struggled to get her disappointed and useless feelings under control. Despite his extensive past experiences with girls, he had never felt this much for a person before, and at this rate too. He would give up his own existence for her, for anything as long as she was alive, safe, happy, fulfilled, and he was growing not only very protective but very possessive of her. He hugged her very tightly, burying his nose and lips in her silken mass of bed hair.

He felt her turn her head away from him a litte. He looked at her in confusion. She suddenly put her hands behind his neck and pulled him down, meeting his lips with hers. He controlled his chuckle at her adorable implusive initiation of a kiss. She broke the kiss a little and blushed at her unexpected boldness, but before she could pull away from his lips, he caught her lips. He felt her hands go up from behind his neck and to his hair. His heart swelled at her adorable bravery in trying to be bold as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down closer, as if attempting to control their kiss. He let her. He let her feel as if she dominated the kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this far! Please, review. ^^_

_Particular thanks to: -_

_Jedi Knight 3_

_King Arthur Pendragon_

_naruto saiyan00_

_darlok1_

_zompocalyps_

_pyrovortex_

_torgrim_

_frurino_

_-HD_


	4. Ch 4

The few days have come and passed. It's been more than a few days, it's actually been several days now, ten days to be precise. She was upset with him leaving without her, for not having come back sooner, for telling her it would only be a few days when he probably expected it to be longer, but most of all she was frightened with worry that something might have happened to him. No order meetings took place, she didn't see Dumbledore. So he must still be with Harry.

She hardly ate. Hermione kept reminding her Harry was capable of handling himself, and that he had done it before. She reminded her she didn't have to be worried. However, she didn't know. She didn't know how she felt for him. She lost a lot of weight during the three weeks that she has been missing him.

Being cooped up in the hot house in the middle of summer in London, nights were a nightmare. She couldn't open the windows but she was hot. So as had been her habit lately, she had come to sleep bare covered only in a thin sheet. She had long since fallen to sleep, when a haggard looking, exhausted Harry dragged himself into the house. Too tired to walk up, he apparated up to Larlaia's room. Seeing her sleep so peacefully, he shed his outer clothes and collapsed next to her in bed. He put his arms round her waist and snuggled up to her. He watched sleep for a while, huge smile on his face so happy to see her finally. He fell asleep soon.

Next morning, she came to consciousness very content. She snuggled next to the body and a small peaceful smile graced her face. She suddenly remembered she had been missing Harry, and suddenly went rigid in alarm opening her eyes to see whose arms she was wrapped in. His sleeping face was right in front of her. Suddenly he woke up, sensing her sudden movement. He opened his eyes and looked at her, grin plastering on his face. She couldn't believe her sight. She looked at him long and hard for several minutes, trying to believe that he was here, that he had come some time during the night and came to see her, instead of going to his own bed, came to hold her as she slept. A shy, happy smile blossomed on her face. Some tears wet her eyes, becoming overwhelmed. He saw her tears and hugged her very close and tightly, kissing her head, apologising for having taken so long. She tried to hit him in the torso but they were very feeble, not having the heart to really do it, even though she was upset that he had been away and taken so long and lied. He held her as she wore herself out crying. They decided to skip breakfast and dinner, instead asking Kreacher to bring up some food. They wanted to spend the day in each other's sole company, alone. Now that his mission for the horcruxes were all done, including destroying them, he told her what he had been doing. He explained everything to her. She was disturbed at the idea of horcruxes and upset that she couldn't help him with anything. Frankly, he was just happy his little girl was safe and unharmed, hidden and protected. Here for him to hold, have all to himself.

His clothes had long since been gone, and they were relaxed in each other's arms, eating pieces of fruit satiating their hunger, not leaving the room. They emerged in time for dinner. That night, Harry talked with many members of the Order, talking about the various missions they had been occupied with in his absence. She tried to stay awake for his return but she was too tired and fell asleep.

* * *

That night when he was sure everyone had gone to sleep, he apparated to her bedroom. She was fast asleep, in the middle of the bed, naked and covered only by a bed sheet that rested on her hip bone, revealing her naked torso. He approached the bed as he discarded the robe that covered his naked body. He crawled over her and brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her lightly sweat covered, glistening neck. It was a hot summer's night.

He quietly pulled down the sheet, revealing her gorgeous body to him in all its glory. He spreads apart her flawless slender legs, opening up her tender parts to him. He crawls towards her entrance. He licks her folds slowly. He sees her begin to stir. When he pushes his tongue past, in between her virginal lips, her eyes finally open. She gasps and closes her thighs, only to squeeze his head in between her thighs, making him tongue her with more force, making her more aroused. She is scared at what he is doing, but is too over the moon with pleasure to utter a sound. When she tries to back up being self conscious of the strange and embarrassing situation, he pins her hips and legs down, tonguing her more furiously, rhythmically. He pinches her clit, making her vocal again.

So many times, so many nights, he wanted to have her, finally claim her as if marking her as his own. However, he treasure her sense of saving herself more, and he loved her for it. Yes, he had come to terms with the knowledge that he was indeed in love with her. Many hours he spent watching her do her homework, brush her hair, eat her favourite strawberry tart, sleep. She would occasionally catch him watching her, and look away embarrassed, blush and a smile shyly creeping their onto her face.

* * *

He apparated to her room like he did everynight, after everyone went to bed. He got under the cover next to her and gathered her into his arms. He knew she was wondering when he would start his nightly ravishing of her body. He had done it every night. However, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, and savour the moment, peacefully. He chuckled thinking what she must be thinking, if the blush colouring her face and neck was any indication. She settled, snugling comfortably against him. They sat, reveling in each other's hold, the peacful quietness, the pleasant silence. No words were needed, the silence was not awkward at all, they instead cherished it. Such stillness was rare these days.

* * *

_Wow, thank you everyone for reading and coming this far too! _

_Once again, special thanks to: -_

_Amran_

_DJHILL111_

_Lucifer Caelestis_

_adig9_

_amgisice_

_lostfeather1_

_toreblacken18_

_AstralLaine_

_FaleronDrace_

_Gentleman Bastard_

_TheGhost75_

_emtlilu_

_lostfeather1_

_toreblacken18_

_random1s_

_scottdiggon_

_wolfgang108_

_vlad-the-unpaid_

_Heir of Schiffer_

_SilveerKnighT_

_naruto saiyan00! _

_-HD_


End file.
